I Miss Myself
by PinkBerries13
Summary: PadmaDraco. Come and search and become part of the romance between the two. Come and live Padma's life as she changes and loves. Come and witness the impossible!
1. The New Year

It was cold, I was scared…what did I do? There lay my once best friend. But I feel no sorrow…or do I? She was all I had! And I did that…I did it…it was me who caused the end of her.

5 years earlier... August 13

'This is great, I'm stuck here…in a room with Hermione Granger. Ewe, grouse. I've only been around her for two days and already she is on my last nerve! All she does is read and yap on about school and things. She has no life whatsoever. And I am here in a room stuck with her for the rest of the year! Worse off I'm a prefect, my family was ecstatic…but isn't that social suicide? I mean if I were a prefect with a friend of mine I would love it! At least I have a dormitory…even if I have to share it with Hermione. Not only do I share the room with her, I share the dorm with Justin Flinch-Fletchy and Draco Malfoy. What could be worse?'

Padma flipped through her Teen Wiz & Witch magazine with these thoughts flying through her mind. She looked up at Hermione who was sitting crisscrossed on her four posts. Padma just watched Hermione's expressions…and was just simply looking at her.

'Why is her hair so bushy? Doesn't she ever brush it? I mean ewe, take a few minutes to care about what you look like. And those are the most hideous pajamas I have ever seen!'

Padma was quite right, Herimone's Pajamas weren't the best. They were cream colored long-sleeved, cotton pjs. With many little flowers on them, Padma who was a fashion lover extremely disliked hermiones wardrobe. She often thought about giving her a make over. But Hermione wasn't that pretty anyhow she wasn't going to waste her time on that.

Hermione's hair and clothes weren't the only things that bothered Padma, it was her amount of knowledge! She hated that Hermione was so smart. She also hated the facts that she was best friends with two of the cutest boys in the entire school! Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, two guys that were highly talked about in girl world.

'I bet Hermione doesn't even notice that they are adored by almost every girl in the school!' Padma found herself thinking. She started playing with that little thought and started to think of all the possible boyfriends this year.

'Hmmm…Harry Potter, definitely! He's sexy, athletic, most likely going to get quidditch captain this year. He's famous and all the girls that have been with him say he is amazing! Romantic, great in bed and sooo sweet! Ron Weasley, mmm, Ron. Gosh is he drop dead gorgeous? I went out with him once, wasn't the best date...OK he was the worst. But I mean he was having a crummy day…but isn't he still all head over heels with Hermione? I don't think she even notices. Grrr, that shows how smart she is. Now who else is there?Well what abou-'

"Why do you wear make up to bed? What's the point of that?" Hermione had interrupted her!

"For your information…well it's not for you to worry about so why do you care?" Padma replied with a note of anger and annoyance in her voice.

"Well I really see no point in it, I mean it's pretty stupid to me." Hermione said still reading her enormously large book.

"You no nothing about make up, or clothes or boys for that matter, so I wouldn't expect you to know anyway! Plus, you never know who you could run into…" Walking over to her Vanity dresser Padma replied.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"See, you never know who'll-" Padma opens the door. "Show up."

"Malfoy?!" Hermione half yelled.

"Granger" Malfoy said with a somewhat agitated voice.

Then looking from Hermione to the girl at the door. He looked from toe to head, closely at Padma with a smirk on his face. He looked at her painted black and pink toe nails, to her bare legs. Padma was wearing her favorite pajamas, they were pink with black lacing everywhere. She had very short pink spandex bottoms, with lace ruffles at the end, they were so short her ass was hanging out. Then she wore a pink spandex tank top with black lace as straps. Padma only shopped at certain stores, her favorite was A**mb**ercrombie **the W**itch. Malfoys eyes rolled across her torso and past her breasts and to her face and hair. Her hair was in many small curls and in a bun, with pink and black poka-dotted bows. Her eyes were a liquid brown that looked like chocolate pudding. And her lips were full and pink. His smirk widened when she looked at him in the same manner. From his black suede shoes, to his dark blue jeans. They weren't abnormally large like most pants and not skin tight like hers…but were perfect. She slid her eyes up to his torso, and realized he had no shirt on. His abs were so defined and bronze like the rest of his body. He obviously did some tanning this year, he wasn't white like a ghost anymore, but he was still light. She swooped by his muscular forearms and shoulders and rested on his face and hair. His hair was golden, and swung over his eyes…like waves in a tide. His smile was worth a million galleons and his eyes were steel gray, they resembled a picture of stars Padma had seen in astronomy last year.

"Patil" Malfoy finally said.

"Mr. Malfoy" Padma breathed at last.

"Well are you going to tell us something or are you two just going to stand and goggle all night?!" Hermione roared.

"Shut it-" and both Padma and Malfoy yelled but Padma said Hermione and Malfoy said Granger. Padma giggled, and Hermione was taken aback.

"And I wouldn't just be standing if I got to be with Padma all night." Malfoy smiled.

Padma looked at him and gave her flirtiest smile, then whispered "I like to stand, but I like it better on a bed." Malfoys eyes widened.

Hermione had not heard this but regained her strength, "What do you want Malfoy?!" She now roared at Malfoy.

"Mudblood! Don't you dare talk to me that way! You bloody bitch." He shouted.

Padma and Herione both gasped. Then Justin appeared in the door.

"What are all you playing at? Why is everyone shouting?" He said calmly.

"Bloody Granger is scaring everyone with her face again." Draco laughed.

Padma was sorry to admit it, but laughed too. It wasn't like her to make fun of people to their face, but Malfoy was just one of those guys that could turn black into white. Hermione was on the verge of tears now.

"Why are you in here anyway Malfoy?" Justin said menacingly.

"Don't get your boils all blistered Fletchy. I came to see if any one knew where the towels for the shower were." Malfoy retorted. Again Padma giggled.

"They're in the cupboard above the fireplace." Justin said through clenched teeth.

"Oh! Above the fireplace! How could've I not known that. How silly I looked in the cupboard next to the shower, in the bathroom!" Malfoy said sarcastically. Guess who giggled? Padma. She couldn't stop giggling. Everything that came out of his mouth was funny.

"Okay Malfoy, you know…now get out." Hermione said with a shaky voice. Malfoy hastily walked out with out looking back. Justin asked if Hermione was okay, she was fine but angry. Then he asked Padma, "Yeah, now leave." She just whisked him away.

"You don't have to be so rude! He just helped us." Hermione sighed.

"Helped? Helped who? Oh…you. Like I care? I was having fun with Malfoy, and thanks to your little pimple faced boyfriend-"

"What?! FUN with Malfoy? That dirty rat?!"

"Ewe clean your mouth Granger!" Padma shrieked.

"What did you call me?"

"Um… your name" Padma said clearly annoyed and temperature rising.

"You said Granger."

"Yea so, is that not your name?"

"My name is Hermione!"

"Whoops sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said-"

"Reality check, I don't care!" Padma shouted.

"Stupid…slept…guy…whore…" Granger mumbled but loud enough for Padma to hear.

"WHAT?!" Padma was full of fury now.

"I said you STUPID WONKY WHO SLEPT WITH EVERY GUY LAST YEAR! You are a dirty HORE!" Granger was now shaken up w/ frustration, then fear.

"You filthy Bitch!" Padma had jumped on top of her, now both were rolling on the four post. Padma had punched Granger a couple times in the head, not worrying what Granger was doing to her. All she wanted to do was hurt Granger…bad. Hermione had socked Padma clock right in the face, and it hurt. This really pissed Padma off, she rolled Granger off the bed and to the floor. Now Padma was sitting perfectly on top of Grangers torso and pinned her arms right under her own knees. Granger was stuck, she couldn't move. Padma was hitting her over and over in her face. Some where in this mess, Justin and Malfoy ran in.

"Do something Malfoy! How long have you been standing there?!" Justin yelled.

"Quite awhile, I must say, Granger is getting her ass kicked!"

Justin ran over and pulled Granger out from underneath Padma. Malfoy, even with Padma kicking and swinging her arms wildly was pulling off Padma, Malfoy had no problem picking her up and carrying her away. He dropped her on the four post, and laughed, he thought the idea of Granger getting hit was hilarious.

"Why in Merlin's beard are you two ripping each other apart?!" Justin shouted.

"She attacked me!" Granger cried.

"You offended me." Padma said calmly. She was thoroughly proud of herself. Granger was standing over there with a black eye forming, along with a fat lip and a bleeding nose. All Padma had was a small bruise on her chin.

'I knew those fights with Parvati would come in handy!' Padma thought.

Granger had started to cry into Justin's arms.

"Padma, what a great reason to fight! Snape offended me yesterday, I shouldv'e killed him right then and there. I mean he told me to do homework!" Justin said sarcastically. Padma didn't find this funny. Neither did Malfoy.

"Oh, Fletchy, go wash your crater face for once, puss is oozing out." Malfoy said angrily, and grabbed Padma by the hand and they walked out of the room.

A/N: Hey this is my first fan post...i dont know how this is working. But i do kno u can all review. So please do! Thanks!


	2. The Deal

**Chapter 2**

Padma was so angry she could kill! Padma was sitting on Malfoy's bed thinking when she heard Malfoy give a silent laugh.

"What?" Padma said.

"You kicked her ass! That was amazing!" Malfoy laughed aloud now.

Padma began to blush. Was Malfoy…the king of Slytherins complementing her?! 'Wow, what a day, first no homework, then fighting…now I'm on Draco Malfoy's bed! Ahhh! What a great day! Oh…but I still have to go back and share my room with Granger. Damn…I can't ask a teacher to give me my own room. Wait why does Malfoy have his own room?'

"Why do you get your own room?" Padma suddenly burst out.

Malfoy was confused t first but then realized what she had said.

"Oh it was a gift. Isn't it great?"

"Well I want my own room, give me yours and you can share with Justin."

"The hell I will! You go back with mudblood!" Malfoy said disgusted.

"Malfoy your know I cant go with her."

"I don't see why not…I mean she would be too scared to even look at you!"

Padma gave a halfhearted laugh. Hopefully none of the teachers would find out.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Do you really not want to see Granger again?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes! I would give anything so I won't have to see her again. Anything."

Malfoy got such a wicked smile on his face it gave her chills.

"Since I'm such a great guy…I'm going to have you do a little dare for me."

"What do you mean dare?" Padma replied.

"The kind where I tell you something to do…and you do it."

"And in return you move in with Fletchy?" With excitement in her voice.

"Ha! Your funny…no."

"Well then what?"

"You can stay in here but I'm not moving."

"I am not sleeping with you! You perve!"

"Yeah, wouldn't you wish. I can bewitch the room to become larger than it looks. And you can bring all your things into the room." Malfoy could see that she wasn't buying it.

"And we can even make a wall between the two of us." Malfoy sighed.

"Okay! So what is it that I have to do?" Padma was clearly satisfied.

"Hmmm, it has to be something real good…that could stick to you for life…"He thought with slyness in his voice.

"Oh great, I'm not going to go fucking you down the hall or anything!"

"That's it!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Never!" Padma screeched.

"Not that, but something like it…."

"What?"

"Well you have to go walking down the hall, naked."

"NAKED?!"

"Okay, I'm not that mean, you can wear panties and a bra."

"Fine, but what about the teachers?"

"It'll be during passing period, all the teachers will be to preoccupied prepping their next class. Hm, what would be a good distance?"_'Well my reputation is already screwed, thanks to that stupid rumor that went around last year. I mean I love my sister! I would never sleep with Dean behind her back! And all the other guys I supposedly fucked with. Some of them I did, and I admitted it, but all the others, Crabbe, Goyle?! I mean seriously ewe, I guess that's why I jumped on Hermione.'_

"I know, you will walk from here to Myrtle's bathroom. There you can change. Oh and there's one more catch."

"What now?"

"The whole time you'll be holding my hand."

"Malfoy!"

"What? Is it that unreasonable? I mean I've offered a nice room, that is Granger free!" Malfoy thoughtfully said.

"Okay, let's go." Padma started to disrobe not caring that Malfoy was watching. I mean it wasn't the first time a guy watched her change. Plus she was totally confident about her body. When she had took off her pink Pajamas and was in nothing but her purple silk thong, with red rose engraving, and her Matching bra. But when she looked up at Malfoy he had the smuggest face on.

"What?" She asked solemnly.

"I didn't mean now, it's almost midnight, but hey if you want to go prancing down the halls and nothing on, with me…I say sure let's go!" And he grabbed her hand pacing to the door. She pulled away and gave a small laugh. "Oops."

Padma went and pulled her pajamas back on, still sensing Malfoys eyes on her.

"Are you just going to stand and stare?" Padma rolled her eyes as he smirked. But before she even noticed he had grabbed her around the waist and almost kissed her. She pushed him so hard he practically fell, if it weren't for his bed. He landed on the bed.

"Oh, straight to the bed are we?" Malfoy smirked.

"No! I pushed you off of me. What were you trying to do?"

Malfoy was obviously taken aback. No girl had ever turned him down, especially when he was the one chasing. Most girls ran after him. His eyes became cold and hard…Padma was frightened she had never seen someone look so evil.

_It's **Draco Malfoy**, what do you expect? The son of the greatest death eater. And you just offended him! OMG, I am so going to die…he is going to kill me!_

Malfoy must of saw the look of horror on Padma's face because the next moment he smiled. She couldn't understand why and that's what frightened her more.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you…your too valuable to _us._ I will be satisfied tomorrow when we make our debut!" He chuckled.

She didn't get what _us_ meant. But she didn't really care at that point, she needed to get away from him. He was so confusing….

"Okay, but I'm going down to the Hufflepuff, dormitories, I have to talk to Rochelle." Padma sighed and walked out the door.

Rochelle was Padma's best friend if there was anyone she could express her feelings to it was Rochelle Cheveux. Padma knew that she would understand. She ran down the hall in her pink fuzz robe, and down the corridor. She gave the password to get into the Hufflepuff dorm and rushed through the common room, and up the stairs. She awoke Rochelle with such force she screamed.

"Ahhhh! Oh it's you…what are you doing up this late?"

"I have to tell you something." Padma breathed.

"Well hurry up! Spit it out, it must be important if you woke me up during my beauty sleep." Rochelle giggled.

"Okay," Padma began to whisper not wanting to wake up the 3 other girls. When she was finished explaining the nights events Rochelle squealed in her pillow.

"OMG! Your staying in Draco Malfoy's ROOM!!!" She screamed.

"SHH, Rochelle! Shut up!" Padma hissed.

The other girls squirmed in their beds.

They spent the rest of the night talking and finally fell asleep, Padma slept in the bed with Rochelle. The other girls woke up Padma and Rochelle telling them school would begin in two hours, and knowing them that's how long it would take to get ready. Padma ran back up to Malfoy's room and walked in. Malfoy sat straight up with alarm in his bed as soon as she entered the room.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

He yawned and said half asleep "it's okay, I don't blame you for wanting to get to today's events."

She gave a halfhearted laugh.

A/N: Okay what do yall think? I haven't got any reviews yet…so I'm hopeing maybe if I continue you guys will get interested.


	3. Showing Some Skin

**Chapter 3: Showing Some Skin**

Padma ran to the bathroom with a towel in her hand. She only had about an hour and a half to get ready! She ran past Malfoy and out the door, stopped before she reached the door and ran back to the bedroom.

"Malfoy. Malfoy!" Padma bellowed.

"I only did it once!" Malfoy awoke yelling.

"What?"

"oh nothing…what did you want Patil?

"I need you to make that wall now, before I get out of the shower. And if you could move all my things in that would be-"

"Do I look like a mudblood to you?"

"Oh fine then, I knew your were to incapable of doing such a simple charm,"

"Me? I could do all that before you can say 'Thank-Merlin'!"

"No, no its okay, I didn't expect someone like you to be able-"

"Let me dot it Patil! I'll show you."

And with that Malfoy jumped out of his bed and began to furiously chant charms. Things were flying across the room. Padma took this oppurttunity to run into the restroom. About thirty minutes later she had finished. When she stepped into the room Malfoys stuff was all moved around and in the center of the room there was a wall with a door.

"Told you I could do it," Malfoy said as he stepped out of the door. "But tell me, are the only kind of under wear that you own?" He brought his hand from behhind his back holding her red bikini thong. She charged after it,

"Answer the question first." Malfoy smiled as he pulled away the undergarment.

She laughed at his eagerness to know.

"Yes Malfoy, they are. Satisfied now?"

"Very." And he threw them onto her bed.

"Oh merlin." Padma stepped into the room, it was huge and the walls were her favorite color, hot pink. With black border lining, these were the colors of all her bedroom furniture that she had brought from home with her. The colors matched perfectly. And some new things were added, like a sofa, and a beanbag.

"Yup, I do clean up nicely don't I? I thought you would like the colors matching and everything. My mother is a designing freak…I picked up a few things. And to think I did all this in 30 minutes. I am good." Malfoy went on complimenting himself. "I do think I deserve something Patil." She ran and gave him a hug, that he obviously wasn't expecting. He just stood there not hugging back, but it was very brief. Padma pulled away and sighed "Thank-you!" And she grabbed her wand and uttered a charm. The next moment all her matching launderette came flying onto her bed. They were all matched up, "which one do you think is best?" Padma asked Malfoy. Malfoy went to the bed and started to throw some to the side on the floor, he kept only a few on the bed.

"I find these most amusing." He said smirking. She took a look and found that most of them were see through. She went to the bed and looked at the sets…the next moment pairs were flying to the floor. Malfoy was confused at first, no one was touching the clothes or even pointing their wand at them. But then he realized Patil was watching them intently.

"Patil! You're a kinetic?" Malfoy began in amazement.

"Really Malfoy, ive been doing it for years, the whole school probably knows. And yet the one guy who practically knows everything about every girl doesn't know a simple thing like that?"

**Helpful Clue: Kinetic? It is a telekinetic. They are able to move things with their mind. It is a very rare gift. Only witches and wizards are able to receive this gift, muggles usually think of this as a 'special ability'. Padma is the only one since her time being at Hogwarts that's had this gift.**

"This is amazing." Malfoy said in astonishment. "This will bring great fortune to us." He said it again us. Was he refferring to himself and Padma?

"Who is us?" Padma replied a little confused.

"You will find out soon enough."

"Okay, what ever. These are the two choices left." She had gotten rid of all the see through ones and was left with two.A pink and red set, the bra was red with pink stripes that read 'I stop traffic' and the bottom thong had pink traffic lights with a red background. Then there was the other set, which were black and white, the bra had little dogs in white that were barking 'bite me' everywhere. With a black background.

"Um…I choose red and pink!" Padma squealed realizing she had 30 minutes to get ready. She flicked her wand and all but the garments she chose flew into the open drawer.

"Malfoy get out please."

"Why can't I stay?" He said plopping into the beanbag. Padma became annoyed and with a wave of her hand Malfoy was being pushed hard by a force out the door. He felt as if 3000 pounds were pushing against him. Then the door stopped him, she had forgotten the door. So as he leaned against it and the pressure went away he smiled, still leaning on the door. Then Padma grabbed her wand and the door swung open with Malfoy falling to the floor. She laughed ran to the door and shut it quickly.

"Stupid bitch." Malfoy muttered rubbing his head.

**Half an hour later…**

Padma came bursting through her door, wearing nothing but her undergarments. Malfoy smiled, "Patil, we still have to go to class first."

"Oh shit." Then she held out her hand waiting expectantly for something.

"What are you-" Malfoy was soon answered his unfinished question.

Padma's robe came soaring out of her room and into her hands. She quickly pulled it over.

"Meet me here directly after first class." Malfoy implied.

"Malfoy, we have all of our classes together. We can walk here together."

"No, I don't want to ruin anything, we may look suspicious. Okay we have 15 minutes for break. It will take you five to get here. That will give us time to walk down the hall before the next class starts."

"See you then!" Padma said.

With that she ran down the hall to meet Rochelle. They walked to first class together. And sooner than Padma had hoped…the period ended. During the entire period, Malfoy was throwing excited glances toward her. She was feeling really nervous.

'I am a prefect I should not be doing this! What if we get caught? I will lose it! Oh no.…I can just not show up..then Malfoy will kill me! Okay, be a woman Padma.Is it me or is Blaise really sexy this year?Wait, what am I thinking? He is Slytherin scum just like Malfoy, but Malfoy isn't all bad. Ah, stop thinking this way! Okay, but he does look really cute, with his chocolate brown hair, and liquid black eyes. Oh, and he has the biggest hands, my one weakness. He must have a big-'

"Ms. Patil, what are the three main combination charms in transfiguring a frog?"

Parvati seeing the startled look on her sister quickly jumped in and said "The Vi-"

"Not you, Ms. Padma Patil" Mrs. Macgonagal strictly retorted.

"Um…the," Parvati was mouthing something to her, probably the answers. But Padma had no idea what they were. Draco was snickering in the corner.

"Vincetar?"

"No that is not even close to any of the three. I will stop you now, before you make an even bigger-" The bell rang loudly and Padma was too busy chatting to Rochelle to hear the rest of the sentence.

"Okay, here are my clothes, and an extra robe. Wait for me by Myrtle's bathroom." Padma briefly explained to her trustworthy friend.

"Okay, but I can't be late to divination or I'll die! So if you don't come fast I'll leave it in the sink. Myrtle's a ghost anyway, she can't even pick up a piece of paper. She won't be able to do anything." Rochelle sighed walking away.

And with that Padma rushed off to the prefects dorm. She arrived there, but no one seemed to be around that area. She quickly disrobed, and no sooner then she had started someone appeared around the corner.

"You know, no matter how many times I see you undress, it never gets old." Malfoy gave a foolish smile.

"Yea, well this is the last time too."

After she had thrown her robe aside she grabbed Malfoys hand.

"You ready?" Malfoy said with a wide grin on his face.

"No, but do I have a choice?" She asked aggravated.

As they walked out of their dorm, they heard the ruffle of footsteps, and laughter from other students. Padmas stomach just did a flip and she suddenly felt nausiated. She had never ever felt embarrassed about her body. She was told she had the best ever body, by many of her male friends. But now she felt…nervous. As they walked into the crowded hall silence slowly fell over. All the students were in complete shock! They all reared their heads in her direction, Draco had squeezed her hand, sensing her uneasiness. She felt a little more at ease. Students started silently whispering and pointing. Draco whispered in her ear, "Just smile, you look beautiful."

As soon as she heard this a smile quickly appeared as her cheeks grew warm. She hoped she wasn't blushing. She started to regain her confidence.

Half way there

Padma repeated in her mind. She looked up from the floor to see what was going on above the floor. Everyone was staring, but as soon as she looked up they were passing the Gryffindors; Lavender, Parvati, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and best of all Hermione. Padma took this oppurtunity to strut her stuff right so Ron and Harry would become amused. She caught their eye, they both were practically drooling. Her confidence was completely boosted, she winked at them as the girls scowled the boys' mouths hung scraping the floor. Then she looked at Draco, he had a huge grin, and he clearly loved the attention. There was complete silence but it didn't bother Padma, every guy had their tongues licking the linoleum off the floor. She waved at girls who gave her dirty looks, and occasionally licked her lips or winked at the guys. They had passed so many students, from all years. The poor first years might as well have seen a basilisk! They were so horrified by the sheer nakedness of Padma. She giggled at their faces. And the last group of students they ran into were the Slytherins. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Millicent and Pansy were standing in a small huddle. But as soon as they saw Draco and Padma their heads shot up. Draco took Padma to talk to them, she was loving the look she got from Blaise. He was full of lust and linger in his eyes. The girls had their fist into tightly squeezed balls, and Crabbe & Goyle had even bigger stupidity faces on.

"What's up mate?" Draco walked up hand in hand with Padma.

"Draco! Having fun?" Blaise greeted as if Padma weren't there. But his eyes were still darted towards her. She kept her flirty grin to a minimum.

"You know it. Just doing a little business."

"Drakey, can I ask why you're with a naked patil?" Pansy asked in a little-girly voice. Walking over to his other side. Padma always hated Pansy, she was very pretty, if anything probably prettier than her. But Padma wanted to make her feel jealous, so jealous it would show in front of her friends.

"Because, maybe he had business with a naked Patil" Padma put some extra emphasis on business. "I like to keep it kinky that way."

Pansy had the biggest glare and was about to retort but then,

"Okay, well we have places to be! See you later…much later." Draco gave a little wink to Blaise and the guys. Padma gave a small giggle playing into the roll.

The rest of the way was completely empty from the looks of it. All they had to do was the last flight of stairs and they'd be in Myrtle's toilet room. They had only 2 minutes to get to class.

"That was so wicked!" Padma shrieked while climbing the stairs.

"I knew you would like it."

"Oh yea, I just love prancing around in my und-ahh! Oh shit!" Padma cursed herself. She had stepped into the trick stair, her heel had gone straight through the step. "I don't remember the spell to get me out." She sighed.

"I do, but you know this is a very vulnerable situation. This would be a perfect moment to lay the old Malfoy charm. I can easily take advantage." He began to caress her cheek and moved down toward her waist.

She smiled, "Not now! I don't want to be late for Divination." 

Then as Malfoy was about to comment, Padma held her finger up to his lips, "Shhhhh!" She hissed. Good thing she did too, footsteps were becoming louder from down the hall. Draco's eyes quickly turned worried "Mcgonagal!"

"Hurry say the counter curse!" Padma whispered urgently.

"Um, it's something…oh right!" Padma saw Mcgonagal's foot and concentrated hard. All the sudden the professors' papers flew everywhere behind her. Her foot became loose, and she ran to the top of the stairs. Draco was in such hurry to follow her, he stepped into the step. "Draco!" She yelped.

"Just go, and get some robes on!" He rapidly spoke.

Padma began into a dash across the hall. She was supposed to be at the divination tower in 5 minutes! This was going to be a miracle if she made it.

Draco knew he had no time to run away, so he calmly thought of a story as the professor approached.

"Mr. Malfoy, what on earth are you still doing in the halls? If I'm not mistaken you are to be at the top of the tower in just a matter of minutes." She croaked.

"My deepest apology proffessor, I was in such hurry to get to the tower I've forgotten this hidden step. It's been such a time since I've last seen it. I've even forgotten the spell to release myself! Thank Merlin you came, I thought all teachers are prepping or teaching right now?" He sounded the statement into a simple and innocent question.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. You of all people should know the spell, you are a prefect. Why if it were a student, and you were the only one around. Don't you think it would be quite embarrassing?"

Dracos eyes grew cold and dark.

"But, I can see how the summer holidays take away from a students knowledge. You are however lucky, I was prepping when I remembered that I left my ambrosia in the lounge." She mumbled the counter curse. "Here I will zap a note to Professor Trelawney, please do try to be more careful, and I suggest that you review your prefects manual." She sighed with disapproving look & stalked away.

Draco muttered unpleasant words under his breath and took off at a quick speed towards the tower.

Padma shouted "Accico Robes!" And they came zooming in after her, she looked at the clock above her drifting in the air…2 minutes. She was so close to reaching the top of the tower, only a few steps away. Yet her robes were still flying after her. Finally with one minute left, her robes came creeping around the corner. She quickly rapped them over herself and ran in the door. The bell had just rang, hoping Draco was okay, and she sat at her table with Rochelle. Rochelle was giggling under her breath. "What?" She asked. Rochelle looked at Padma and pointed to her robes, they were unbuttoned and again her undergarments were showing. She gave an embarrassed smile and buttoned her robes up. Everyone was laughing and staring. Just as the professor made her remarkable entrance, so did Draco. He strolled in smirking wildly, as if he had just walked through heaven. Everyone turned to look at him, and Trelawney was about to ask where he had been. But before she could mutter a word, Draco pointed to her desk, and there lay a written note from Mcgonagol. He began to stride to his seat next to Blasie, Pansy and Millicent. But he stopped right be fore Padma, as Trelawney was turned looking over the note, he whispered in her ear, we should do this more often love. But loud enough for many students to hear around her. She felt her face growing hot, but just remarked back "Definitely."

He grinned, as did she and took his place.


End file.
